


Les bons entendeurs

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Élise gets to meet Napoléon and they both get to bully Arno
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: 20 floréal, an II.Élise de la Serre rencontre le général Napoléon Bonaparte.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Arno Dorian & Thomas-Alexandre Dumas, Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre, Élise de la Serre & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Les bons entendeurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoodyDisorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aux grands hommes les grands remèdes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297982) by [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka). 



> Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, j'ai posté _Aux grands hommes les grands remèdes_ , un OS dédicacé à un partenaire à moi à qui je tiens beaucoup. Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, j'ai écrit dans mes notes de fin que j'avais l'idée d'une suite. Eh bien la voilà ! (Bientôt un an que je n'avais plus posté sur Unity... Pfiouh)
> 
> Cette fanfiction est historiquement douteuse (à la date que j'ai choisie, Napoléon était dans le sud de la France et n'a vraisemblablement pas rejoint Paris avant la chute de Robespierre) mais franchement. Est-ce qu'Élise ne méritait pas de le rencontrer sous les yeux d'Arno ? Bien sûr que si.
> 
> Et encore merci Charlie d'être une personne qui déchire ❤️

En arrivant devant les grilles du grand bâtiment où la réception se tenait, Élise ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre. Déjà, parce qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’intention de venir, et sa robe le lui rappelait à chaque pas qu’elle faisait, lui donnant l’impression d’être aussi raide que du bois. Ensuite, parce qu’elle n’était pas trop sûre de ce en quoi Arno l’engageait, notamment lorsqu’il lui avait demandée si elle lui faisait confiance. Évidemment, qu’elle lui faisait confiance ; mais l’air un peu trop hâté dans ses prunelles lui avait fait comprendre que ce bal n’était qu’un prétexte pour autre chose.

Arno avait pris soin de mettre son uniforme d’assassin de côté pour un soir, et une rose élégante venait s’accrocher à son torse comme si elle y avait poussé. Sous la manche de son costume, personne n’aurait pu deviner qu’il avait encore son brassard à la main. Élise, encombrée d’une robe crème à froufrous, s’estimait heureuse de ne pas porter de manches, parce qu’elle avait déjà chaud – et à travers les plis du tissu, personne n’aurait aperçu la dague qu’elle y avait glissé. Un bal en société passait encore, mais s’aventurer non-armée dans le monde était hors de question.

En dégageant une mèche qui s’était perdue sur sa joue, la templière s’empressa de suivre l’assassin, qui s’était faufilé avec assez de discrétion entre les invités massés aux portes. Elle l’entendit s’adresser au portier, et échanger quelques mots d’un ton qui inspirait la confiance.

L’homme, après lui avoir jeté un coup d’œil lorsqu’elle s’approcha, la désigna du menton d’un air méfiant.

— Oh, elle est avec moi, se justifia Arno avec un petit sourire.

Pour faire bonne figure, elle sourit innocemment au portier, qui fut déstabilisé un instant. Puis, ce dernier, en se raidissant, secoua négativement la tête d’un air désolé :

— Mes plus sincères excuses, jeunes gens, mais sans invitation, nous ne pouvons vous laisser entrer.

Élise garda son sourire, mais planta si fort ses doigts dans le bras d’Arno qu’elle le sentit serrer les dents.

— Misère ! s’écria-t-elle dramatiquement. J’aurais juré l’avoir sur moi, voyez-vous, mais j’ai dû la laisser sur ma table de chevet… C’est plus que fâcheux, n’est-ce pas ? Quel dommage. Et puis vous devez avoir des tas de gens à filtrer, cela doit être épuisant. Une vraie empotée ! Allez-y, citoyen, traitez-moi d’empotée, je le mérite ! Vous avez raison, vous ne devriez pas me laisser rentrer. (Elle se tourna subitement vers Arno, lui posant une main sur la joue avec application.) Mon chéri, je suis désolée ! Si j’avais su, je ne t’aurais pas promis une aussi belle soirée pour nos deux ans de noces… Vraiment ! Monsieur, dites-lui, à mon mari, que je ne suis qu’une empotée ! Eh bien ? Qu’attendez-vous !

Plus elle avançait dans son monologue, plus elle s’appliquait à paraître aussi niaise que possible ; et en prenant bien conscience qu’elle retardait l’entrée d’autres invités, qui commençaient à s’impatienter dans son dos, elle allongea chaque phrase avec un désespoir grandissant. Arno, contre elle, gardait ce sourire penaud qui cachait la réelle douleur de se faire broyer le bras. Élise songea qu’il jouait le mari imbécile avec un réel talent.

Quand elle finit par prendre le portier à part, celui-ci était plus qu’embarrassé et, voyant que le mari n’était pas décidé à calmer sa femme, il finit par abdiquer en bafouillant :

— Entrez, voyons, entrez…

Et juste comme ça, ils entrèrent.

Sitôt que les grilles furent refermées, Élise cessa de sourire et Arno dégagea douloureusement son bras.

— Joli, la complimenta-t-il néanmoins avec un rictus.

— Je sais, hein ? se félicita-t-elle en le lui rendant. On se rend partout en jouant la cruche.

L’assassin l’approuva de la tête, se contentant de replacer discrètement sa lame secrète sous sa manche – ou de masser son bleu sans le montrer.

— Cela devient trop facile de s’infiltrer dans des endroits interdits. C’est presque triste.

— Espérons que ta connaissance soit aussi facile à trouver.

— Oh, elle le sera.

Puis, après un silence :

— Je suis sûr que tu l’aimeras bien…

Élise esquissa un petit sourire.

— S’il est de notre côté, ça ne sera pas bien difficile.

Arno, comprenant le sous-entendu, pencha la tête pour lui parler de manière à ne pas être entendu par les invités dans les jardins. La richesse des costumes était si explosive qu’on se serait cru dans un tableau mouvant.

— Je garde Germain en tête, si c’est ce que tu te demandes, lâcha-t-il très sérieusement.

— Je sais, Arno. Je n’en doute pas une seconde.

Sa réponse sembla illuminer son visage, et il se détendit aussitôt. Élise souffla, amusée, avant de prendre la direction du perron pour rentrer dans la bâtisse :

— C’est un peu comme quand j’étais rentrée à Paris, il y a des années… songea-t-elle avec nostalgie.

— Au moins cette fois, je ne rentre pas par les fenêtres, souligna Arno avec un peu plus de légèreté.

— Je suis toujours forcée de te sauver la mise.

— Et tu le fais admirablement bien.

— C’est vrai. Mais pour un assassin, tu devrais apprendre à être plus… Subtil.

— Comment ça ?

Au moment où les battants de la maison se refermaient dans leur dos, Élise se retourna en haussant un sourcil :

— Ta grimace se voyait à des kilomètres, tu sais.

— _Ma_ grimace ? répéta Arno d’un air outré.

— Oui. Pour ton bras, s’expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

— N’importe quoi.

— Ne sois pas si vexé. C’est vrai, j’ai été entraînée à l’épée bien avant toi, il est donc normal que j’ai plus de force…

— Arno Dorian !

Sa taquinerie fut coupée par une voix incroyablement calme, qui interrompit promptement la mine scandalisée de son assassin, ce qu’Élise trouva fort dommage. En se retournant, ils firent tous deux face à un homme dont le prestige se calculait facilement au vu des galons sur son uniforme flambant neuf. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, aux reflets dorés, donnaient l’impression que le soleil auréolait sa tête, dont le port fier ne se relâchait pas un instant. La templière fut troublée, un instant, par cette aura de maîtrise qui émanait du personnage, jusqu’à la flûte de champagne qu’il tenait élégamment entre les doigts. Elle ne douta pas une seconde qu’il s’agissait-là d’un militaire.

Le plus frappant restait à venir, pourtant.

Arno, à sa droite, s’avança vivement vers le nouveau venu. Le sourire sincère qu’il afficha, bien que timide, lui parut si naturel qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de le détailler, trouvant que c’était une preuve d’amitié plus grande que celle d’une simple connaissance. L’assassin le rejoignit sans hâte mais sans nonchalance, les yeux allumés d’une joie qu’elle lui connaissait rarement depuis la catastrophe qui s’était abattue sur leur vie. Contrainte de le suivre, elle resta neutre jusqu’à ce qu’on lui fasse les présentations.

— Général Bonaparte, salua Arno.

En entendant le nom, Élise se détacha d’Arno pour revenir sur l’intéressé, désormais bien plus qu’intriguée. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, pour ne pas dire familier : elle avait tant de fois entendu parler des services que les deux hommes se rendaient, au-delà des quelques mentions dans les journaux de la ville, qu’il était difficile d’ignorer son existence.

— Je vois que vous avez répondu à mon invitation, poursuivit Bonaparte d’un ton satisfait. Dumas est peut-être bon à quelque chose, en fin de compte.

Arno regarda brièvement ailleurs malgré son sourire. Élise savait reconnaître un mensonge par omission, d’autant plus quand, pour faire diversion, il décida de faire les présentations :

— Général, laissez-moi vous présenter Élise de la Serre. Élise, voici Napoléon Bonaparte.

— Enchantée, renchérit-elle en tendant sa main.

Napoléon, bon prince, la saisit pour la porter à ses lèvres ; mais Élise, d’humeur à pimenter cette rencontre, fit tourner sa paume de façon à capturer les doigts du général dans les siens. Puis, esquissant un sourire poli pour ne pas bafouer les apparences, elle attendit de voir si l’on allait répondre à sa poignée de main. Arno, repérant le stratagème, lui jeta un coup d’œil ennuyé mais curieux.

L’homme devait être surpris ; pourtant il n’en laissa rien paraître. Dans un calme olympien, Bonaparte hocha la tête, prouvant qu’il avait compris ce qu’on attendait de lui, mais il se refusa à mener la salutation, typiquement masculine, jusqu’au bout. À la place, il courba gracieusement le dos pour faire sa révérence, exerçant une pression infime mais ferme sur la main qu’on lui avait donnée ; puis, sans la lâcher, il répondit d’une voix légèrement amusée :

— De même. Vous gardez une particule dans votre nom, par les temps qui courent ? Même Danton ne s’y risquait pas.

— Ma famille n’a à craindre de la cause révolutionnaire, rétorqua-t-elle en se prenant au jeu. J’en suis la seule représentante et mes biens m’ont depuis longtemps été confisqués.

Arno, qui assistait à l’échange sans mot dire, écarquilla les yeux – probablement parce qu’à la question « Pourquoi ne cherchez-vous pas à vous faire discrète ? », elle avait choisi de répondre « Parce que ma famille est morte », se délectant par avance de la gêne dans laquelle elle allait mettre cet homme qui paraissait imperturbable. Elle sentit que les doigts qui tenaient les siens étaient parcourus d’une émotion.

— J’ai eu vent de ce qui est arrivé à votre père, concéda Napoléon. Une autre victime des temps troubles que nous traversons.

Sa voix arrivait à trouver l’équilibre parfait entre politesse et sincérité ; là où beaucoup lui auraient servi des condoléances hypocrites de circonstance, ou bien un silence gêné par cette déclaration aussi dure qu’inattendue, ce Bonaparte répondait avec une courtoisie qui ne s’aventurait ni dans la fausseté ni dans la désinvolture – une attitude à laquelle elle avait cru se mesurer quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le tout, sans manquer de respect à la mémoire de son père. Il marquait des points.

— Je n’accuserais pas les temps qui courent, releva-t-elle tandis que son sourire se creusait un peu plus sur le coin des lèvres. Ce sont les hommes qui sont auteurs de leurs actes, pas la période dans laquelle ils vivent.

— Un point de vue intéressant. Loin du modérantisme.

Napoléon s’était mis à sourire, lui aussi, trouvant en sa présence une interlocutrice à la hauteur de son verbe. Il n’avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

— Le modérantisme est un peu passé de mode, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Il faut indéniablement savoir prendre position.

Élise, de plus en plus enchantée, réalisa qu’elle n’était pas la seule à juger l’autre dans cet échange.

Arno, arbitre d’un tribunal qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait saisi, se racla subitement la gorge ; et dans le même temps, Napoléon tourna la tête vers lui, tout en laissant glisser la main d’Élise hors de la sienne. La templière, sans un mot, nota qu’une étincelle différente semblait allumer le regard du général lorsqu’il s’agissait de l’assassin.

— Arno m’a souvent parlé de vous. C’est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle De la Serre.

Ah, les vraies présentations commençaient.

— Au vu du nombre de fois où Arno a mentionné votre nom, tout l’honneur est pour moi.

L’intéressé, subitement pris entre deux regards et placé au centre d’une conversation qui l’avait jusque-là épargné, se frotta la nuque avec un petit sourire. La capuche lui manquait, car il baissait légèrement la tête comme pour se fondre dans l’ombre.

— Si je vous avais su aussi impatients de rencontrer l’un et l’autre, je l’aurais fait plus tôt.

— Au contraire, Arno. Je pense que c’est là l’occasion parfaite.

Napoléon lui adressa un hochement de tête infiniment plus chaleureux que tous les sourires qu’Élise avait reçus jusqu’à présent. Surprise, elle cligna des yeux pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas imaginé l’intensité de la chose, d’autant plus qu’Arno lui rendit la même chaleur par un sourire lumineux.

— Élise, je vais te chercher quelque chose ? Je vous laisse faire connaissance pendant un instant.

Elle acquiesça, à moitié plongée dans ses pensées. Encore une fois, Arno adressa au général ce petit signe de tête qu’elle croyait lui être réservé, puis il s’enfonça dans la foule à la recherche d’un buffet ou d’un domestique.

— Il vous tutoie ? demanda Napoléon dès qu’il eut disparut.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu’il buvait une gorgée de champagne – l’idée derrière ce geste anodin était de rendre sa question encore plus naturelle.

— Cela vous surprend, citoyen Bonaparte ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

Encore une fois, la réponse, bien que pouvant être interprétée comme agressive, fut accueillie avec un calme total. Un petit rictus se décolla de la flûte de champagne :

— J’en déduis que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, alors. Excusez-moi, mais Arno a beau souvent parler de vous, le prisme à travers lequel je vous connais reste assez vague.

Élise arqua un sourcil. De la curiosité ? Non, un sentiment plus fort – de l’intérêt. Bonaparte s’intéressait à elle parce qu’Arno était la cause de leur rencontre.

Hm.

— Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque nous étions enfants. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir qu’Arno était le pupille de mon père ?

Elle adorait cette tournure de phrase. Tous les « Vous savez que » et autres « Vous vous rappelez bien… ? » qu’elle avait entendus au cours de sa vie signifiaient l’exact contraire de ce qu’ils étaient censés vouloir dire ; lorsqu’un homme s’adressait à un autre en commençant par « Comme vous le savez », ce n’était que pour mieux souligner l’ignorance de son interlocuteur, et pousser ce dernier à l’admettre à voix haute après avoir piqué sa curiosité. Dans de rares cas, cette convention linguistique ne servait qu’à rassurer les deux participants concernant le fait qu’ils se trouvaient sur le même piédestal – une sorte de félicitation autosuffisante pour se conforter dans son propre orgueil. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des instituteurs condescendants s’étaient permis d’utiliser le « Vous savez que » avec elle tout en sachant parfaitement qu’elle avait séché la leçon précédente.

Élise pensa à Monsieur Wheatherall. Sa stratégie l’aurait fait rire.

Napoléon, lui, hocha la tête. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. _Touché_. En plein dans l’orgueil.

— Arno est un individu très secret. Nous ne parlons que rarement de nos passés mutuels.

Élise retint son sourire au dernier moment, puis acquiesça en prenant une mine grave :

— Nous avons grandi dans la même maison jusqu’à ce que mon père ne décide de m’envoyer ailleurs pour mes études.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Bonaparte, qui avait posé une main sous son coude tandis que l’autre tenait élégamment sa flûte à quelques centimètres de sa bouche :

— Vous avez été éduqués comme frère et sœur, alors ?

Elle se figea. Il était flagrant, de la façon dont Arno lui tenait le bras jusqu’à la scène mièvre qu’ils avaient jouée au portail, que leur relation n’était pas fraternelle ; mais Napoléon venait de détruire ce lien spécial en pointant du doigt la faille dans son récit. Elle s’était laissée aller à la vantardise sans même le voir.

— … Oui, répondit-elle alors, incapable de rebondir sur une telle évidence sans s’étaler sur sa vie privée.

Bonaparte, qui devait absolument savoir ce qu’il venait de faire, n’arrêtait pas de sourire. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Arno pour revenir, transportant deux flûtes de champagne dans les mains. Élise fut contrainte d’oublier son amertume. Le score s’était égalisé.

— À votre santé, Bonaparte, proposa Arno en brandissant son verre. J’ai entendu dire qu’une promotion n’était pas bien loin.

— Ne fêtons pas une victoire qui n’a pas encore été remportée. À la santé de notre bonne vieille France, plutôt.

Élise, qui n’était, bien sûr, pas du tout de nature rancunière, se retint de rouler des yeux – les militaires ; on ne les changeait pas. Cependant, en voyant que le général lui adressait un regard sincèrement respectueux, elle consentit à mettre ses ressentiments de côté pour faire tinter sa flûte en cristal contre celle de Napoléon et d’Arno, et le sourire de ce dernier, timide mais lumineux, acheva de la distraire.

— Vive la France, répéta-t-elle d’une voix suffisamment forte pour que les gens autour les entendent.

— Et vive la République, renchérit Arno pour assurer définitivement leurs arrières.

Bonaparte approuva leurs dires d’un signe de tête – assez intelligent pour ne pas trop s’impliquer, songea-t-elle. Les voir soutenir la cause révolutionnaire sembla lui plaire, puisqu’il esquissa un sourire satisfait.

— Mademoiselle De La Serre et moi parlions de votre enfance commune, reprit le général en dirigeant son regard sur Arno.

— Vraiment ? demanda ce dernier.

— Rien de très intéressant, signala Élise d’un signe négligeant de la main.

— Cela dépend de ce que tu lui as raconté.

— Arno. Donne-moi plus de crédit qu’à une diseuse de bonne aventure.

La plaisanterie fit rire Bonaparte, qui balaya alors la salle du regard ; puis, se penchant vers eux sur le ton de la confidence :

— Je connais un endroit qui sera bien plus propice à la conversation qu’ici. Veuillez me suivre.

Le conseil arracha un rictus à Arno, qui lui emboîta le pas en proposant son bras à Élise – attention que la templière rejeta, soudainement alerte. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment cet homme pour totalement relâcher sa garde, quand bien même son compagnon lui était dévoué. Tandis qu’ils s’engageaient dans un couloir, elle remarqua que de moins en moins de gens se trouvaient sur leur route.

Enfin, Bonaparte leur ouvrit une porte donnant sur un salon isolé. Un chandelier avait été allumé. Un plateau de petits-fours était posé sur une table autour de laquelle trois fauteuils et un canapé se tenaient la main.

Élise chercha instinctivement sa dague à travers les froufrous de sa robe. Cette rencontre avait été plus qu’anticipée.

Pourtant Arno s’avança dans la pièce sans la moindre hésitation. Elle le scruta, les yeux ronds, à deux doigts de le retenir par le poignet tant elle était scandalisée par une attitude aussi insouciante ; mais Napoléon, qui avait posé une main sur le dossier d’un fauteuil en attendant que le duo le rejoigne, l’interpella d’un ton moqueur :

— Mademoiselle De La Serre, si vous continuez à serrer votre robe de cette façon, je vais finir par croire que vous y cachez une arme.

Elle se ressaisit et referma immédiatement la porte dans son dos, effectuant quelques pas réticents à l’intérieur du salon. Sa réponse fusa à travers des dents serrées :

— Excusez-moi, mais je ne savais pas nous étions attendus ici.

— Oh, nous ne l’étions pas. Mais, comme l’a dit Arno…

Bonaparte refit _ce_ geste – ce hochement de tête presque complice, complètement incompréhensible – à l’attention de l’assassin, qui, cette fois-ci, répondit par une expression plus sérieuse que flattée. On devenait vite la cinquième roue du carrosse dans ce trio, songea-t-elle avec une vigilance légèrement vexée.

— … Une promotion n’est en effet pas bien loin, et il faut savoir en faire usage.

— Pourquoi cet aparté ? attaqua-t-elle sans chercher à parler d’un ton cordial.

Arno fronça les sourcils, apparemment ennuyé de la voir aussi prévenante alors qu’on venait de la mener dans un endroit suspect :

— Élise-

— Laissez, Arno, reprit Bonaparte en délaissant son fauteuil pour venir à sa rencontre.

Puis, s’adressant directement à elle :

— Notre ami de l’ombre m’a dit ce que vous cherchiez à faire, mademoiselle. Laver votre honneur est un objectif tout à fait respectable, et nos intérêts se rejoignent en ce point.

Élise fixa Arno avec une froideur qui les aurait fait passer pour des étrangers.

— Tu lui as dit que tu étais un assassin, réalisa-t-elle d’une voix choquée.

— Je ne lui ai pas _dit_ , corrigea Arno en roulant des yeux. Disons que…

— … La capuche ne laissait pas vraiment de doute, compléta Napoléon avec un rictus narquois.

L’assassin lui jeta un coup d’œil froissé, comme un gamin mis en faute par sa mère. Élise crut qu’elle venait de rêver la scène. Était-ce bien le même homme détruit qu’elle avait récupéré à Versailles, dans le manoir de sa famille ?

Bonaparte, ne remarqua pas son trouble – ou alors préférait-il l’ignorer par respect pour elle, ce qui ne la calma pas pour autant.

— J’ai rencontré Arno lors de la prise des Tuileries. Il s’est vite avéré que nos intérêts se rejoignaient, et j’ai rapidement appris votre existence, mademoiselle De La Serre. Vous cherchez à venger la mort de votre père, provoquée par un Ordre qui vous a rejetée.

— Cet Ordre est encore le mien, déclara-t-elle d’une voix glaciale.

— Mais vous avez besoin d’aide. Je sais que vous cherchez à atteindre Maximilien de Robespierre.

— Mais encore ?

Elle économisa un regard furieux du côté d’Arno, qui leva les yeux au ciel face à cette accusation sous-jacente.

— Pour le moment, c’est tout, répondit Bonaparte en restant insensible à sa colère.

Déterminée, Élise s’avança jusqu’à être à la hauteur de ce général qui en savait trop sur elle. Très bien. Quand le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire.

— Quelle aide nous proposeriez-vous ?

— Je m’intéresse de plus en plus à la cause Jacobine.

— Qu’auriez-vous en échange ?

Bonaparte fit un signe du menton destiné à Arno.

— J’ai assuré à Arno que les services qu’il m’a rendus par le passé étaient une monnaie suffisante.

— Donc je devrais vous croire sur parole, citoyen Bonaparte ? cingla-t-elle en osant un rire méprisant. Savez-vous ce que vaut une parole, _par les temps qui courent_ ? Mon père est mort à cause d’une promesse qui n’a pas été tenue.

Arno apparu comme frappé par la foudre. Sous la lumière des chandelles, son visage, sincèrement blessé, fut peint d’une exaspération sincère ; il rebondit sur l’attaque comme un ressort sur lequel on avait trop appuyé :

— Élise, ça suffit.

— Tu m’as promis que tu gardais Germain en tête, rétorqua-t-elle en sachant néanmoins qu’elle était en faute. Je ne savais pas que c’était au point de divulguer nos identités au premier venu.

Bonaparte eut l’intelligence de rester en dehors du conflit, mais un tic agita le coin de ses lèvres quand il fut mentionné dans la conversation.

— Je t’ai dit que je t’aiderais, et c’est ce que je fais ! s’agaça Arno en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand vas-tu comprendre que même si le monde entier est contre toi, je reste de ton côté ? Tu disais me faire confiance.

À travers les murs, on percevait la rumeur étouffée de la réception.

— C’est le cas, finit-elle par avouer en évitant son regard.

— Alors crois-moi. Je m’en porte garant.

Élise se tut, considérant la proposition. Puis, à contre-cœur, elle décida de réintégrer le général à leur conversation :

— Que savez-vous au sujet des Templiers ?

Bonaparte répondit de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit :

— Qu’il s’agit d’une société secrète. À dire vrai, je me moque des raisons qui opposent vos deux camps.

Élise renvoya un regard terriblement sarcastique à l'intention de son compagnon.

— Décidément, chacune de tes connaissances que je rencontre semble très impliquée dans notre cause.

— Le Marquis ne comptait pas, répondit l’assassin d’une voix ennuyée. Et il nous a aidé malgré tout.

Élise était observatrice. C’était un enseignement qui lui avait permis de survivre aux complots et qui lui permit également de voir que Bonaparte avait tiqué au nom de Marquis. Probablement parce que tous ceux qui s’étaient risqués à garder ce titre avaient embrassé la veuve, ou parce que justement, il n’y avait qu’une personne dans Paris qui n’avait pas abandonné la chose – peut-être involontairement, puisque tout le monde se bornait à lui donner du _marquis_ , du _sieur_ et du _comte_ dans l’indifférence générale alors qu’Élise lui aurait simplement laissé celui de _déchet_. D’après la mine dédaigneuse du général, elle n’était pas la seule à le penser, et cette constatation le fit remonter dans son estime. Faute d’alliés, elle s’était résignée depuis longtemps à jouer avec les ennemis de ses ennemis.

— D’accord, je suis prête à vous faire confiance, déclara-t-elle en plongeant fièrement dans ses yeux gris.

Bonaparte ne la félicita pas. Il ne lui renvoya pas non plus le même discours. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec sérieux. Élise apprécia le geste – il avait parfaitement assimilé le fait que les paroles ne l’intéressaient pas. Tant mieux. Les hommes scrupuleux se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces temps-ci.

— François-Thomas Germain est l’homme qui a commandité l’assassinat de mon père.

— Je ne le connais que de nom. Malheureusement.

— Je veux le voir mort.

Arno arqua un sourcil, surpris de la voir être aussi franche d’un seul coup. Elle lui jeta un regard qui disait « Toi, ne me juge pas maintenant ». L’assassin termina leur échange silencieux par un rictus innocent et…

… Fier ?

— Vous voulez faire honneur à votre nom, acquiesça Bonaparte en buvant la dernière gorgée au fond de sa flûte. Je vous comprends parfaitement.

Ce n’étaient que quatre mots, mais ils firent écho à un article paru dans _Le Patriote_ il y a peu. Avant de rencontrer cet homme, Élise avait eu vent de ses exploits, notamment pour le siège de Toulon, et son accent ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il était Corse. Les provinciaux, encore plus s’ils venaient d’une île, devaient se battre pour acquérir le mérite qu’ils voulaient obtenir ; Bonaparte ne faisait pas exception. Il y avait dans ses yeux un feu dévorant qu’elle connaissait bien. Celui de l’ambition.

— Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que le citoyen Robespierre compte tenir la Fête de l’Être Suprême dans un mois. Tous les bons patriotes s’y rendront.

— Vous utilisez le terme « patriotes » maintenant, Bonaparte ?

C’était Arno qui avait parlé.

Élise le fixa, surprise d’entendre un ton aussi léger dans une conversation aussi grave – surtout après leur dispute – mais une lueur amusée crépita dans les yeux du général, qui secoua la tête.

— Quand vous êtes à Rome… murmura ce dernier d’une voix pince-sans-rire.

Arno laissa échapper un rire franc cette fois-ci. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son imbécile d’assassin s’entendait aussi bien avec un militaire aussi sarcastique.

— L’homme sera visible aux yeux de tous, reprit stratégiquement Bonaparte, et pour couronner le tout – si vous me permettez l’expression – il fera également un discours. Si j’étais vous, j’attendrais ce moment pour l’approcher, et, si besoin… Le déstabiliser. Toute l’attention sera centrée sur lui.

— Et personne pour surveiller le reste, continua Élise qui voyait où il voulait en venir.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres du général.

— Exactement.

Une ombre passa immédiatement sur le visage d’Arno.

— Agir au milieu d’un public ? Ce serait un peu hâtif, non ?

— Ta capuche ferait tache, en effet, nota soudainement Élise.

L’assassin la scruta d’un air trahi. Le sourire de Bonaparte s’illumina comme un feu d’artifice.

— Ravi de voir que vous partagez mes opinions concernant la sinistre allure que cela lui donne.

— Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point une foule est prête à ne pas remarquer les apparences, rétorqua l’assassin en levant fièrement la tête. Je sais me faire discret.

— C’est quand même un petit peu _flagrant_ , souligna-t-elle en reflétant le sourire du général.

— Absolument pas !

Arno, scrutant leurs deux expressions moqueuses, consentit alors à finir son champagne pour se donner une contenance. La cinquième roue, n’est-ce pas ?

— Merci, déclara Élise en se tournant vers le militaire. Sincèrement.

Il alla poser la flûte sur le plateau resté sur la table basse, au milieu des fauteuils qui n’avaient pas été utilisés, puis se dirigea vers la porte pour la leur ouvrir :

— De rien. Je vous recontacterai quand j’aurais plus d’informations.

— Un instant.

— Oui ?

Elle le fixa d’un air narquois :

— Vous dites vous être rencontrés lors de la prise des Tuileries. J’ose espérer obtenir, un jour, les détails de cette rencontre.

— Je suis toujours là, lança Arno d’un ton vexé.

Bonaparte ignora la remarque – ou du moins, si elle l’amusa, il n’en montra rien. Un air entendu, presque complice, prit place sur ses traits :

— Et peut-être aurais-je, un jour, moi aussi, les détails de cette course-poursuite en montgolfière dont j’ai eu les échos.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Élise aurait vu cette allusion comme un affront concernant sa vie privée ; mais à présent, elle observait le général d’un nouvel œil, amusée par ce genre de piques intellectuelles qui ne visaient, au fond, qu’à mieux connaître l’autre par le biais d’Arno. Arno, justement, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, prêt à intervenir pour râler, probablement – mais il n’en eut jamais l’occasion.

La porte de leur petit salon s’ouvrit sur un homme à l’uniforme aussi chic que celui de Bonaparte, quelques galons en moins. Pourtant, malgré sa grande taille – Élise la trouvait flagrante quand elle la comparait à celle du Corse – ses pas feutrés avaient engendré une arrivée presque discrète, renforcée par un visage calme et une allure dépourvue de précipitation. La templière vit l’expression de Napoléon se muer en celle d’une stupéfaction phénoménale qui, même si elle ne connaissait le personnage que depuis peu, fissurait complètement l’aura de maîtrise qu’il se bornait à présenter aux autres.

Arno commit la même erreur, c’est-à-dire celle de laisser ses émotions s’exprimer librement sur son visage. Au départ en alerte, il se détendit dès qu’il reconnut le nouveau-venu ; puis, comme se rappelant d’un détail gênant, une grimace embarrassée lui tordit la bouche. Élise, qui avait immédiatement porté une main à la dague dissimulée sous sa robe, fut cependant rassurée par le sourire qui avait flotté pendant quelques secondes sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Cet homme n’était pas un inconnu. Il semblait même être un allié. Tant mieux.

Puis, la voix ébahie – presque… outrée ? – de Bonaparte s’éleva dans la pièce muette :

— Dumas ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Bonsoir à vous aussi, général Bonaparte.

Élise sut immédiatement que la rencontre allait être drôle.

Napoléon avait le visage d’un homme profondément vexé par quelque chose, mais qui ne pouvait laisser libre cours à sa fièvre sans provoquer de scandale. Contenu par l’honneur, il se bornait à garder une expression neutre, mais qui finissait irrémédiablement par lui donner un air constipé.

En revanche, son interlocuteur – Dumas, donc, et ce nom, là aussi, ne lui était pas inconnu – gardait une mine cordiale, ainsi qu’un sourire affable qui s’opposait totalement à l’aversion dont il était clairement le sujet. Ce ne fut qu’en notant qu’une telle attitude semblait exagérée qu’Élise comprit qu’il s’agissait d’une ironie subtile passant pour de la politesse. Intérieurement, elle salua la finesse d’une telle réponse : l’ambiance de la pièce n’était absolument pas devenue électrique pour le reste de ses occupants.

Un changement subtil intervint dans l’expression de Dumas lorsqu’il repéra Arno. Une bienveillance bien plus sincère que celle qu’il avait servi au général se glissa sur ses traits, et il adressa un sourire si chaleureux à l’assassin qu’Élise décida instantanément de lui faire confiance. Pour la forme, elle garda la main sur sa dague.

— Arno, salua-t-il en hochant la tête. Citoyenne.

— Élise de La Serre, compléta-t-elle en lui tendant la main sans hésiter.

— Citoyenne Élise de La Serre, reprit Dumas d’un ton ravi.

Il lui baisa la main puis, alors qu’il s’apprêtait visiblement à prendre en compte la question qu’on lui avait posée à son arrivée, Bonaparte lui coupa la parole :

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez invité ce soir.

— Moi non plus, répondit Dumas d’une voix dont la cordialité était imperturbable. Je ne l’ai appris qu’à la dernière minute.

Elle ne s’était pas trompée. La situation était hilarante.

Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu’Arno s’approcha pour faire les présentations.

— Élise, je te présente le capitaine Thomas-Alexandre Dumas.

— Vous êtes celui qui nous a donné nos invitations ? minauda-t-elle en prenant bien soin d’avoir l’air comblée par cette rencontre. C’est un honneur.

Napoléon, qui n’avait pas eu droit à la même affabilité de sa part, pinça les lèvres.

— Ne me remerciez pas, répondit humblement Dumas. C’est le citoyen Bonaparte qui a insisté pour vous les procurer.

Il cligna de l’œil. Élise décida qu’elle l’adorait.

— Quand à ma présence ici, reprit-il en adressant un sourire fabuleusement hypocrite à son collègue, je comptais trouver un endroit loin des désagréments, mais je suis visiblement mal tombé.

Il y eut un silence. La voix de Napoléon fut rugueuse comme du papier de verre.

— En effet.

— Mais puisque la fortune m’a placé sur votre route, sachez que l’on vous cherche, Bonaparte. Votre absence est regrettée.

— Dites-leur que je suis occupé.

— Cela me sera difficile étant donné que je leur ai promis votre retour.

— Et pourquoi cela ?

Dumas, bien loin d’être touché par l’acidité de la question, haussa les épaules.

— C’est Philippe Rose qui vous demande. Un nom trop parfumé pour un tel personnage, si vous voulez mon avis…

Napoléon ignora la remarque – que de toute façon Dumas avait adressée à Arno, d’après le petit signe de tête malicieux qu’il lui avait lancé – pour émettre un soupir profondément agacé.

— J’arrive.

Puis, tournant le dos à son associé qui pourtant se trouvait tout près de lui, il hocha une ultime fois la tête vers le duo :

— Arno, mademoiselle De la Serre. Portez-vous bien.

— De même, général, répondit Élise avec une cordialité franche. Ce fut un plaisir.

Arno se contenta de lui décocher un sourire étrangement compatissant, ce qui raviva la chaleur dans le regard froid du militaire. Déterminé et quelque peu crispé, l’homme disparut dans l’embrasure de la porte restée ouverte, les mains croisées dans le dos, port de tête plus fier qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Dumas roula des yeux face au courant d’air provoqué par son départ avant de lui emboîter le pas, mimant une révérence ironique alors qu’il refermait la porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls, Élise n’ayant même pas fini de siroter son champagne. Arno, à présent, avait les joues rouges.

— Ce Bonaparte et toi… Vous semblez bien complices.

— Ne commence pas.

— Je ne commence rien du tout.

— Bien sûr. Alors ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Alors quoi ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu en pense ?

Élise se contenta de sourire.

— Je l’aime bien, mais je veux revoir ce capitaine. Il a l’air bien plus drôle.

Arno émit un soupir presque défaitiste, comme s'il avait anticipé une telle réponse.

— Oui. C’est l’un des rares à l’être.

**Author's Note:**

> J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Elise rencontre Napoléon avec Arno à un moment du jeu ! D'une, parce que je pense qu'Arno serait bien plus heureux de présenter sa meuf à une de ses connaissances qui ne fait pas six sous-entendus sexuels à la minute (même si la rencontre avec Sade était légendaire), et de deux, parce que je suis convaincue qu'Élise se serait entendue du feu de dieu avec Napoléon. C'est vrai, quand on s'y penche deux minutes, leurs personnages sont aussi ambitieux et têtus l'un que l'autre, et on voit que Napoléon, s'il suit l'idéologie des Assassins au début du jeu, finit graduellement par adopter un point de vue Templier passé 1794.
> 
> (Et puis... La dévotion d'Arno à leur égard, quoi.)
> 
> Concernant la petite allusion à Sade dans l'un des paragraphes : ce dernier a bel et bien abandonné le titre de "Marquis" en 1800 et n'a plus jamais signé qu'avec ses initiales D-A-F après ça. Cependant, on trouve des traces écrites du "Marquis de Sade", du "Comte de Sade" et même du "Sieur marquis de Sade" dans plusieurs lettres (souvent des condamnations, on ne se refait pas). À noter, d'ailleurs, que le "Marquis" n'était, de son vivant, qu'un titre de courtoisie, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas officialisé par le pouvoir royal. Qui est surpris.
> 
> Monsieur Weatherall était le mentor d'Élise. Il n'est pas mentionné une seule fois dans Unity mais on en apprend beaucoup sur lui dans le roman du jeu (qui est presque intégralement écrit du point de vue d'Élise). C'est lui qui a notamment appris à Élise à se battre à l'épée et il était l'un de ses rares soutiens lorsque Germain a voulu retourner l'Ordre contre elle. 
> 
> Dumas faisait 1m85. Je vous laisse comparer la chose avec le 1m68 de Napoléon.
> 
> Enfin, Philippe Rose est le capitaine qui a aidé Napoléon lors du siège de Toulon. C'est lui qui est présent dans Dead Kings !


End file.
